


Peter Parker: Intern Cryptid

by Karu_Ambrogio



Series: Stark Industries VS Peter Parker [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, I Guess Avengers tower wasn't sold in this, I made this to showcase Peter Parker's Brain, Interns & Internships, Iron Dad, POV Outsider, Peter and Tony Centric with, Peter really just does what he wants, The Interns at Stark Industries that know about Peter are SHOOK, This is not how internships work, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Over Pays his interns but they aren't complaining, kind of a, outside looking in, spider son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karu_Ambrogio/pseuds/Karu_Ambrogio
Summary: The 5 college level interns, who actually interacted with Tony Stark himself on occasion, would be jealous of the 16 year old Peter Parker appearing from nowhere and being  the obvious favorite if they weren't so busy being terrified by him.





	1. Chloe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Peter Parker and the Abundance of Interns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744693) by [Briii449](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briii449/pseuds/Briii449). 



> I read the first chapter of 'Peter Parker and the Abundance of Interns' and i was struck over the head with how fantastic an idea it was. So I'm making my own interns story that will probably be a lot different.
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I have no idea how STEM internships actually work i'm just having fun.

Chloe Burnham had worked her ass off to get where she was. She can clearly remember herself at the age of 6 and being in love with the natural world, she'd eventually grown up and went to a technical school and was now 19 years old and living her best life.

The life her Single Mother had always dreamed of for her, except even better, because Chloe was a Bio-Chem major and a member of what, in the science and business world, was known as 'The Stark 5'.

It was common knowledge that Tony Stark had no time for fools, so the process to become an intern at Stark Industries was grueling and not for the faint of heart. In the end Stark only took the cream of the crop, and if you were a Stark Intern, the world knew a fat paycheck and a giant ass brain.

But The Stark 5 were on another level entirely. They were the 5 interns that rose above and eventually became assistants to the Alpha sectors of the R&D portion of the Main Headquarters in New York.

And Chloe was one of them.

At first it was like a miracle, after all Chloe was a women in STEM, and the idea that she would be on the fast track to success seemed too good to be true. Quickly, that idea was knocked out of her head.

Because Stark Industries didn't discriminate against you as long as you were capable, and Chloe was ready to go for broke because of it. On the first day her 'Science Boss', aka the Lab Tech in charge of her, was a woman named Abril Salazar and had taken one look at her and said, "You'll do."

Ever since then she'd been treated as an incredibly accomplished and capable student, and Chloe was living for it.

Everyday she got to see people work on different projects that were bound to save the world, with either the Avengers or in one of Dr. Stark's philanthropic efforts. On top of all that Chloe was able to help her Mother pay for the rent of their apartment in Brooklyn.

Some Days she'd wonder what would have happened if she'd taken another offer, but Chloe would just laugh it off because Stark Industries was the top, it was her only choice if she wanted to go anywhere and make anything close to what she needed to make to survive.

All in all she was satisfied.

The atmosphere with the other interns was nothing like she'd expected. Chloe hadn't really expected to interact with interns outside of her field, but she found that in R&D the Stark 5 were really the point contacts between sectors.

4 of them, including Chloe, had Alpha-C clearance the only one who didn't was the Intern in Charge that they all called 'One'. Legend said It was a nickname given to the head intern decades ago under Howard Stark and somehow it just stuck.

One had the highest clearance with Alpha-B, second only to the Private intern of Pepper Potts who was said to be just as mythical as the woman herself. One had the responsibility of interaction with F.R.I.D.A.Y. and charging the general interns with getting Dr. Stark his food and whatever else he needed that F.R.I.D.A.Y. couldn't get him herself.

Stark Industries' employees worked like a well oiled, and well paid, machine. This meant that Chloe interacted with her fellow interns and Members of the Stark 5 often. They tended to deliver papers to each other for their Science Bosses and slowly they all developed a camaraderie that made their work even smoother.

This led to her interacting with the General R&D Interns as well, so she knew them all by sight if not by name.

Thus, she was ready to do whatever she needed to when she found a small kid who looked around 13 rooting around her chemical cabinet and loading up a transfer cart with whatever he pleased.

The Lab was practically empty since it was so late in the day, and Chloe seemed to be the only one who noticed him. So she acted, clearing her throat she asked, "What do you think your doing kid?"

The kid in question, didn't jump or flinch, instead he turned around and looked at her as if she had no head before stuttering for a moment. Suddenly he took a breath and looked her dead in the eye and said, "I'm working on a formula similar to Spider-Man's webs that will last 24 hours so I can glue the doors to Tony Stark's lab closed."

She couldn't help it, the joke was weird enough that Chloe laughed, "Kid, seriously, all you had to say was you were doing a break down of the guy's webs and needed some chemicals for it."

He was short with brown hair and eyes to match, his build was small, but her eyes went directly to his lanyard and I.D. which had his face and the name 'Parker. Peter B'. Never having seen him around, Chloe figured he was new and didn't know protocol as well as he should.

The kid gave a halfhearted smile before continuing to load up his cart and saying, "Sorry if I worried you I just didn't expect to be interrogated. I mean, I figure you'd ignore me if I had clearance to open the cabinet. I mean I have Clearance, I’m not stealing or anything! I’m just grabbing some stuff."

Waving him off Chloe smiled, "I'm the intern in charge of this Sector so even if you have clearance I'm still gonna have to ask you to clear it with me before you start rummaging through the chemicals here."

In the end his badge opened to cabinet so she just let it go, after all, every level had their projects and it's not like she kept track of them all, that was the Head of Bio Research’s job not Chloe's. A warning should be good enough for a new guy.

Except the next day the interns were whispering and Chloe was about to find One and ask what was going on when Burkle, the Head Intern of the Engineering Design sector, rushed her in a panic and informed her,

"Someone Glued Stark's Private Lab shut and F.R.I.D.A.Y. can't open the doors either the glue is too strong! Dr. Riles is throwing a fit!"

Suddenly it was if a stone had floated down into the deepest pit of her stomach, and Chloe struggled to remember the boy from the day before as she asked, "What's Stark doing?"  
Burkle just shrugged, "He was here for a bit but then just told Dr. Riles to figure it out."

Chloe nodded and clenched her fists. How could she have been so stupid? Why didn't she tell Dr. Riles when she'd run into the boy she hadn't recognized? What if he'd stolen something and hacked F.R.I.D.A.Y.? What then?!

Immediately Chloe knew what she had to do, after all, the footage would show she'd talked the boy and hadn't done shit about what he'd told her, what she'd thought was a poor joke.

Marching up to Dr. Riles Chloe did her best to calm the nerves that were shaking her bones and causing her heart to race.

When she reached the Head of her Sector, he looked at her expectantly, and Chloe confessed, "I saw the person who glued Stark's lab closed yesterday. He told me what he was doing but I thought he was joking! I thought he was doing a project for a lower level."

Riles looked at her for a moment then smiled, "Chloe, while i'm proud that you've come to me with this, we already know who did it and Stark is dealing with the Intern responsible. So, rest easy your not going to get in trouble."

Chloe nodded and a cool relief flooded her system as her body relaxed and the anxiety from before left her.

  
The interns of her department spend the day trying to work on a disolvent in order to get rid of the solution that Glue Boy had so lovingly slather all over Stark's lab doors. Chloe wanted to kill him.

They'd spent ages trying to chip off a chunk for reverse engineering but it was too stubborn and they spend what felt like ages examining the gunk with nothing to show for it. By the end of the Day it had begun to grow soft and before she left, F.R.I.D.A.Y. informed the Department that the Lab Doors had regained functionality.

Chloe wanted to kill Glue Boy for making the interns waste a day, even if it was the first time they ever spent doing practical application in the lab, it was still a waste of time.

Instead she found great pleasure in the fact that whoever Glue Boy was he was probably either fired or dead because Tony Stark was someone you never messed with, and you never got between him and his lab.

So, Chloe goes on with her life and ignores when the interns whisper about the magic glue from the INCIDENT.

Thus, it's with no small amount of shock and awe that Chloe, while delivering paperwork to the Design Sector, catches a Glimpse of Glue Boy.

He's talking to Burkle, Burkle seems to be looking at him in confusion and suddenly all the anger that Chloe has felt about Glue Boy vanishes and is replaced by a creeping and poisonous fear.

Her mind raced a mile a minute. Asking a myriad of questions like 'Why isn't Glue Boy Fired?', 'Why would Stark let Glue Boy stay, REGARDLESS of Magic Glue?' her mind keeps going and going and eventually she wishes she'd never even asked.

Because it's Burkle's turn to experience Glue Boy and establish the rule that Glue Boy has no rules.


	2. Burkle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all of these are going to be Peter causing Chaos. These are just supposed to be FUN out of Context Peters lmao... This one is chaos again though...

Anthony Burkle liked eating. If he wasn't  in the lab you'd find him snacking on something, be it chips or m&m's, he's going to be eating.

He once tried to steal one of Chloe's Dr. Pepper's and he'd learned the hard way that Chloe was 100% down to fight anyone and anything if she needed to defend her property.

So he apologized and never did it again.

After all, at 18 he's the youngest and newest member of The Stark 5 and is nestled firmly at the bottom of the pecking order.

It's why he let's them call him Burkle instead of Tony, and eventually he had grown to like the change in nickname, but his coworkers were the only ones to call him that for reasons that were more than obvious.

He's more than happy to just be in the Stark Industries building, let alone be a member of the Stark 5, so he more often than not Burkle just goes with the flow. He lets Chloe rant a him about Glue Boy, because she'd apparently met the culprit of that particular incident.

He lets Louise tell him all about the Evils of Oscorp and how Tony Stark is going to change the world.

Ever since he could remember Burkle has pretty much let thing happen around him and only acted when he absolutely needed to.

People might say it's because Burkle is the youngest of 3 children, his oldest sister ran off to be a singer and the middle child, his brother, was in jail for stealing cars. So from a young age he mastered doing what he needed to do to make sure he stayed out of trouble and did right by his parents.

Others would argue that he just lacked any passion for anything but his Major in Engineering Design.

Either way, He was lucky his dream job had taken all the way to Stark Industries, he wasn’t going to look that gift horse in the mouth, and he wasn’t going to risk his place as a member of the Stark 5 either.

So when he sees a random Intern he'd never seen before in the Drafting Area, Burkle just waves, because if the kid didn't have clearance he wouldn’t have been there. The only thing that makes hims stop is that The Kid is helping himself to the case of supplies that only the Chief of Design and One had actual access to.

  
He really doesn't want to start something so for a while, Burkle just munched on his pretzels and stayed an inconspicuous distance away.

Burkle remained silent until he sees the Kid pulled out the 'Stark Standard' paper and as the head intern of the Design Sector he finds himself bound by duty to speak up. So doing his best to look intimidating, Burkle made his way around the different drafting stations and over to the kid. Upon reaching him the Head Intern asked, "So, what are you working on Kid? I mean, the only intern allowed to grab the good stuff is One, even then it's for when Stark runs out in his own lab and needs restocking."

The Kid, looking a bit nervous just shrugged and rambled for a bit, "I know that's not what the Interns are supposed to use, I'm sorry if I'm giving you trouble, but Mr. Stark wanted me to use the 'Stark Standard'.

"I'm just drafting Blueprints right now! Dr. Galanos cleared me for this stuff so it should be fine right? I'm not in trouble, right?

"I mean- because I'm not really sure about the procedure here cause normally I wouldn't do it here but Mr. Stark is in meetings all day, well more like all week, so; Here I AM!"

It was said with a nervous smile and accompanied by Jazz hands and Burkle just kept looking at the Kid because not only did that answer not tell him shit, it gave him about a million more questions.

In the ends Burkle figures that if Dr. Galanos let's the kid at it then he didn't care, he may get paid more than enough for that shit, but he wasn't going to care if the Sector Head didn't.  
So, Burkle decided he'd do his best to let himself forget The Kid and all the questions he'd brought with him.

It turns out that Burkle doesn't even get the chance to even try and forget The Kid, because by the time he gets back to his work area Chloe is standing there holding a stack of paper and looking like she'd just witnessed the end of days. Burkle looked at her and felt a surge of confusion until he followed her line of sight and found The Kid at the end of it.

He was about to ask what the hell had gotten into her when suddenly Chloe was in his personal space and whispering, "Holy FUCK! That's Glue Boy!"

There's a rush that goes through him and Burkle wants to scream because how the hell does Glue Boy get access to the good Equipment that other interns just get to lust after?! Then as quick as it came it's replaced with a nausea, because he just let Glue Boy have at an actual Stack of 'Stark Standard' blueprint paper and maybe just maybe the kid was lying when he said Dr. Galanos gave him permission and whatever the hell else he'd rambled about.

So Burkle watched Chloe leave and his mind just came up with more and more questions than before.

  
There's a part of him that wants to tell Dr. Galanos but he's nowhere to be found and the Chief of Design is in meetings. Burkle tries his best to keep an eye on Glue Boy to make sure he doesn't use his supplies for evil like he had during what was dubbed 'The Magic Glue Incident'.

He passes by Glue Boy's station a few times and catches sight of the designs that he's drafting.

  
It's ambitious, it's a robot with actual legs to walk around with, the body is cylindrical and the top looks like it's going to have an arm and a claw. There are some lights and Burkle is more curious about this than the filing he's supposed to be doing, but he doesn't want to get in trouble for not doing his job.

Burkle really wants to know what the kid thinks he's doing designing a Robot of all things during his shift, but knows that Glue Boy has been there long enough that if it was an actual problem then One would be on his shit like white on rice.

In the end he's mildly nervous but let's Glue Boy be because, Burkle Reasons, that the Kid was probably murdered then brought back to life by Stark because of 'The Magic Glue Incident', so he's probably going to be on his best behavior for the rest of his natural life.

The nerves Burkle feels don't actually go away, not even after Glue Boy leaves. They don't vanish until Burkle spends the entire day afterwards without any incident.

Burkle should have known better.

It's 4 days until something happens and by that time, Burkle has pushed his encounter with Glue Boy to the back of his mind.  
He's working on cleaning up some of the Lab Techs work areas when he hears shouting, and it's not screaming, so Burkle just figures the Lab Techs are arguing again and ignores it until he hears a itty bitty Robot Voice screeching as if it were dying.

By the time Burkle looked up and out of the giant glass wall that separated the Design Sector from the R&D foyer, there was a tiny 6 legged robot that is about a 1ft tall and running into the Drafting Area, still screeching, with Glue Boy hot on it's heels. They are followed by, of all things on this earth, Dum-E.

There is a dread that's building in Burkle's stomach as he heard Dr. Galanos, in the most world endingly calm voice say, "Holy shit." Right before the trio from hell barreled into the Design Lab.

It was chaos, and for a few seconds Burkle wonders why any god would allow this to be happening to him and his Sector. From there the chase only lasts a moment, but for that moment there is a horrific quality to the tiny Robo screeches that will be burned into Burkle's brain for the rest of time.

In the end, Glue Boy was able to catch the Robot with almost Zero physical damage to the Design Lab. The only harm that's been done is the displacement of a few sheets of paper and Burkle will look back and wonder why in his mind there were papers flying everywhere.

But Glue Boy secures the little Bot and immediately coos at it saying, "I know, I know, Dum-E just thinks your gonna replace him and he's jealous but he's not gonna hurt you!"

The Kid then turns to Dum-E and frowns, "Stop trying to smash BEN. He didn't do anything wrong. I made him, just because he can hold a magnifying glass steadier than you doesn't mean he's gonna replace you."

It was silent for a bit when finally Dum-E squeaked and beeped before lowering his arm and then Glue Boy pat him and then proceeded to put the tiny Bot, BEN, down on the floor. Burkle inhaled sharply, expecting the worst, but the Mini-Bot just climbed onto Dum-E. The two Robots beeped at each other, BEN lighting up various colors, until Glue Boy finally turned to Burkle and all the labs techs, and spoke.

"I'm really sorry about all this! I'll help you out if they messed anything up. It's not their fault, they're still adjusting to each other." Glue Boy's voice is extremely cowed and his eyes are bright and Burkle thinks he's being as sincere as someone who is best known for locking Tony Stark out of his lab can be.

The Chief of Design waves the Kid off saying, "There wasn't any damage done, just make sure your project doesn't escape the lab again."

Glue Boy just nodded then led Dum-E out of the Design Lab while BEN hitched a ride on the larger bot. Burkle watch the three of them until they made it all the way into the elevator and F.R.I.D.A.Y. whisked them off to presumably where they came from.

Almost as if against his will, Burkle released a breathe and whispered sharply, "What the actual FUCK."

 

Because Chief of Design just treated Glue Boy like a kid that had let the dog in when he wasn't supposed to when he'd actually almost ripped a hole in the Design Lab. So Burkle found the stupid courage to say, "You're just going to let him walk away?!"

Chief of Design just shrugged and Dr. Galanaos was the one to reply, "He doesn't answer to us and I'm sure Mr. Stark will make sure he doesn't do it again."

 

At first Burkle had thought Glue Boy looked forgettable, but he was never going to forget this. He just wondered what was going to happen when Tony Stark found out Glue Boy had frozen work in the Entire R&D building with that spectacle. Then again, the Kid had glued Stark's lab shut and wasn't fired so who knew what else he could get away with.

 

The thought kind of terrified him, that there was a 13 year old kid running around R&D like he owned the place and Mr. Stark just let him. 

 

All the myriad of questions Burkle had, in that moment fused into one simple cover all of: _'Who the hell is Glue Boy?'_


	3. Louise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuuuuh... this isn't even the longest i've had anyone wait for an update but that doesn't mean this WIP hasn't haunted me so... IM BACK I GUESS
> 
> I want to thank all of you who were patient, it means the world that you let me take my time.

Glue Boy becomes somewhat of an R&D legend among the lower 4 of the Stark 5. One doesn't actually seem to care, it's either that, or he knows more than he's letting on and he's been sworn to silence. At Least, that's what makes the most sense to Louise Espinoza.

Louise actually knows a thing or two about having an odd nickname around their neck of the woods. For an entire year everyone called her 'The Defector' because the head of her Sector Dr. Yamoto had poached her from the hell hole that was the Computer Science division of Oscorp.

She'd found Louise at the bottom of a tall ass food chain with an absolute imbecile at the top. Louise had been easily seduced by the fat Paycheck and the promise of being the personal intern of Dr. Yamoto herself. It was an easy choice in the end, here Louise could afford to live in the city and actually help her Father out. At Oscorp she'd been paid minimum wage and been given double the hours she worked with Stark with half the lab time.

Louise actually saw a future at Stark Industries, after all, she was in line to replace One when he finally finished his degree and became a lab tech in the Design Sector.

So all that and the fact that Glue Boy hadn't been fired for 'The Magic Glue Incident' made her curious about the culprit.

She'd actually had the pleasure of meeting Glue Boy,she just hadn't known it was him at the time. One day she had come into the Computer Lab and found a complete stranger in her chair, but before Louise could confront him Dr. Yamoto had pulled her aside and said, "Sorry about this but Mr. Stark's personal intern is using your station for some debugging, he'd normally be in Mr. Stark's lab but Mr. Stark is in meetings for another couple of days."

So, Louise had shrugged it off and just helped Dr. Yamoto on her project for the day. Sure, she's been curious about the robot he'd had hooked up and the program that looked a little too complex for a 12 year old to be working on, but Stark's personal Intern wasn't someone she was going to mess with. Not when it was Stark that had saved her from the shitty job she'd been stuck in.

It wasn't until the next day, when The Kid went on a Robo Rampage through the Design lab that Louise realized that he was in fact, Glue Boy.

In that moment, in her heart, Louise decided 2 things. 1: Glue Boy was some sort of Cryptic Entity that when sighted foretold a certain level of chaos and 2: She had to make absolutely sure that Chloe never ever found out that Glue Boy was Mr. Stark's personal intern and thus probably his favorite.

That is how Louise had developed a healthy level of dread whenever Chloe brought him up in the lunchroom and kept an eye out for him so she'd know when to start ducking for cover.

It was a miracle that none of them actually hated the kid, and Louise really thought the Theories that were flying around about Glue Boy were amusing.

Chloe thought that he might be some sort of wunderkind Lab Tech, Burkle thought he was actually Stark's nephew or something, and, as far as Louise knew, she was the only one who knew his actual job with the exception of One of course. One probably knew more about Glue Boy than any of them, he interacted with Stark the most after all.

So, when the R&D department went almost a month without seeing Glue Boy and while Burkle and Louise herself just decided to ignore it, Chloe was on edge and one lunch session she finally suddenly announced,

"I can't take it! I feel like he's just going to show up and wreck shit and I can't take the waiting!"

Louise frowned, "Please tell me this isn't about Glue Boy again because I seriously can't take another rant. He's only broken something one time!"  
It was Burkle's turn to interject with, "Yeah! And no one has seen him either so it's not like we should be waiting for something bad to happen! He has to be seen at least a full day before something goes wrong."

For once One actually had something to say to that when he sighed, "You guys do realize he was working here for like 3 months before 'The Magic Glue Incident'. I see him all the time, you guys are just being paranoid."

Chloe wasn't having it though as she slammed down an entire can of Dr. Pepper and replied, "Maybe you're just immune to his Chaos waves or whatever! But Luka saw him getting chips the other day didn't you Luka?!"

The Bio-Chem major turned to look at the only Member of the Stark 5 that hadn't spoken their thoughts on Glue Boy. There was a heavy silence when Luka finally spoke, "It wasn't anything Chloe, I told you! I owed Burkle Gardetto's and forgot my wallet in my bag, Glue Boy was there and he bought them for me. It isn't a big deal...."

Louise wanted to hide because Chloe was clearly on the warpath now as she said, "That's the point! Nothing he does is big deal then WHAM! Catastrophe!"

"It was two times..." One droned from his place at the head of the table, he was no longer fully engaged, most of his attention was now on his Stark Pad as he continued, "And trust me, when I say: he's done a lot worse."

Then, One shuddered. Louise was suddenly more curious than she'd ever been before but knew it wasn't really her place to ask. Chloe, for her part, just frowned but dropped it as Burkle finished off the issue by saying, "If it's been more than a couple days like you said, then I'm sure Luka is right, it's nothing."

But that was not the last she'd see of Glue Boy.

Louise soon gained a story of her own. It began on an average early Wednesday afternoon, when she finished her classes for the morning and timed into work only to be informed by F.R.I.D.A.Y. that One had called in and was granted Medical Leave. Since she was the second most senior member of the Stark 5 she was charged with his duties for the day.

The A.I. had startled her at first, after all, Louise could count the number of times One had called in sick on one hand and F.R.I.D.A.Y. wasn't exactly on speaking terms with just anybody. Not even One had the authority to make requests of the A.I., One only received orders and carried them out.

So, startled and now ready as she'd ever be to take on One's duties, Louise went to work sorting out the business for the day at One's station that was located at the R&D reception desk.

She was in the middle of her duties and punching in the finalized schedules for General Interns when F.R.I.D.A.Y. called out, "Ms. Espinoza, Boss is requesting you pick up the Pizza being delivered in 5 minutes."

Surprised by the request, she glanced at the clock, it was only about 3:40 and while it was curious that Stark had suddenly began eating at a decent hour, Louise wasn't going to question it. Quickly she wrapped up her check in and made her way to the foyer and then towards the reception desk.

Upon reaching her destination she scanned her I.D. at the 'Lunch Money' drawer and One's station. It wasn't exactly the drawer full of cash that most of the General Interns gossiped about. No, it was simply a drawer with a magically refilling envelope that contained 2 One Hundred Dollar bills, the footage of which was checked every night. Louise wasn't exactly sure who checked it but she wasn't about to steal and find out 1: Because she didn't actually need the money, not with her paycheck, and 2: Legend said there was a One that had tested it and never got a job working in STEM again.

So, Louise did as she was always told and grabbed both bills before closing the drawer.

When the Pizza Delivery Girl arrived, Louise handed her both Bills and winked saying, "Courtesy of Mr. Stark" and waltzed away with the 2 large Pizzas that had been ordered. She couldn't help but smile as she made her way to the elevator. It didn't matter that it wasn't her money, being the one to hand it over to the delivery person made Louise feel like she was on top of the world.

Once in the elevator Louise got to give the single command that One was aloud to give F.R.I.D.A.Y. , "Lunch Delivery For Mr. Stark."

The only response she got was a 'dinging' noise and F.R.I.D.A.Y. 's vocal confirmation of, "Delivery Confirmed."

Now Louise was perfectly aware of the fact that Tony Stark had 2 labs in the tower. There was his Stark Industries Lab, and there was his Private Lab that was located just beneath the Penthouse in which he stayed when he wasn't Upstate. The fact was that The Stark Industries lab was located just above R&D, so when the elevator kept climbing Louise's mind quickly concluded that there had been a terrible mistake.

After all, no one, under any circumstances was aloud in what was colloquially called the 'Avengers' Lab'. It was a no fly zone that was located on the Platinum floors AKA the Section of the building sectioned off for the exclusive use of the Avengers. Suddenly there was a swooping and sinking sensation in Louise's stomach and her chest tightened as if her heart had been squeezed.

Immediately Louise spoke up and tried her best not to let her panic make her voice crack, "F.R.I.D.A.Y. You're taking me too high, I need to be in the Stark Industries lab!"

F.R.I.D.A.Y. responded with an even and robotic, "You are Not Authorized to command my Person."

"But I'm not allowed up here!" Louise was almost shouting. She wasn't scared that she'd be fired, no, this had to be some sort of glitch in F.R.I.D.A.Y. 's system. Louise was more terrified of the fact that Tony Stark's private lab was not accessible from the main elevator, it was only accessible from a private elevator in the Penthouse.

It was an elevator that only traveled the 2 stories of the penthouse and the Lab. It was something everyone who worked as One knew because the first time Louise had filled in for One she was was assured by the receptionist that there was NO WAY that she could accidentally end up in the 'Avengers' Lab'.

 

Boy were they wrong.

 

Louise has to calm her breathing and count to 20 before she's anywhere near calm enough to confront the fact that she's on a one way trip to Tony Stark's penthouse with no chance of F.R.I.D.A.Y. sending her back.

It felt like an eternity but it was probably only a few seconds before the doors to the elevator opened and Louise was treated to the sight of Tony Stark's tasteful, yet plush and extravagant living room.

Louise would have taken in the sight of it more if her brain hadn't zeroed in on Glue Boy who was laying across the couch with his legs draped over Tony FUCKING Stark's lap. There was some movie playing on the T.V., it was so quiet Louise barely registered that the sound was on.

 

She wanted to both scream and just toss the pizza and run but Glue Boy noticed her first. His eyes widened in surprise and he suddenly threw up his hands in the universal signal for 'calm down' before slowly and more quietly than Louise would have thought was humanly possible, he slid himself off of Stark's lap and the couch.

Taking a remote off the coffee table Glue Boy paused whatever had been playing on the television.

It was then that Louise realized that Mr. Stark was actually far more still than he had any right to be considering the situation. But Glue Boy's silence clicked into place when she finally really focused on Mr. Stark and realized the man was actually asleep. His head lolled slightly to the side and his arms limply crossed.

Forget screaming, Louise was going to throw herself down the elevator shoot.

It took a few moment but Glue boy silently made his way across the living room and met her with a rather curious expression on his face. He almost gave Louise a heart attack when he spoke in a whisper, "F.R.I.D.A.Y. who is this and why are they up here with Pizza?"

Part of Louise wanted to say 'She's not going to answer you.' but really at this point anything was possible. Louise wanted to cry when F.R.I.D.A.Y. responded just as quietly, "This is Louise Espinoza, she is filling in for Asahi. Boss ordered Pizza and wanted it delivered to you Peter, he did not specify where."

Glue Boy, Peter apparently, rolled his eyes and said, "You know perfectly well that there are protocols for when I'm up here, why wasn't she told to give the pizza to Happy?"

It was then Peter finally reached Louise and smiled, "I'm sorry about this!"

"Happy, nor any other authorized Personnel were on the premises, One, by default, is permitted this privilege in the 'Lunch Time Protocol'." F.R.I.D.A.Y. replied and it almost sounded as if she was being snotty with him.

Louise just wanted the entire ordeal to be over so she simply said, "Dude, I just don't want to get in trouble for coming up here and seeing all this."

There was a part of her mind telling her that seeing Tony Stark asleep in his home with his supposed Personal Intern and watching netflix was a crime punishable by death. Louise was also beginning to suspect that Burkle's theory of Glue Boy being secretly related to Mr. Stark was closer to the truth than what she'd originally been told.

Either way she felt like she was about to cry as Peter gave her a sympathetic smile and took the Pizzas and said, "He's gonna find out, but it's his own fault really. I'll make sure he fixes the wording on the protocol so that F.R.I.D.A.Y. sends me down to get it next time. Just... You probably just shouldn't say anything about this."

As carefully as she could, Louise gave a measured nod in reply.

As if the pizza's changing hands was some sort of magic exchange the doors slammed shut, reminding Louise that she'd never actually left the confines of the Elevator. F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice was once again mechanical and cold as she informed the Intern, "Now Heading to Research and Development."

Louise just sighed, "I wanna go home."


	4. Luka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's finish this quick! : D

Luka Harrowitz was completely convinced that everyone had gone off the deep end.

He'd heard about Glue Boy, but the thing was, Luka really didn't care. But for some inexplicable reason everyone else did, he had no idea why.

It was just a kid who worked for Stark and yeah that was weird how he let the kid get away with a bunch of wild shit, but Tony Stark also put on a suit of high-tech armor and regularly saved the world, so it really wasn't the weirdest thing the head of R&D had done.

And while Louise and Chloe are 100% convince the kid is Tony Stark's secret son, Luka has more important things to worry about, like the fact that his Science Boss is the biggest asshole in the entire R&D Division and Luka was ready to make the Applied Mathematics/Physics lab a crime scene if the bastard got on his case again.

So excuse Luka for being more concerned over the fact that Lab Tech Harrison chewed him out again for coming in 5 minutes not the recommended 15 before check-in instead of whether or not The Kid was some sort of dark omen.

Sometimes Luka thinks that he'd care more about the whole thing if he hadn't met guy in question. But the fact is when Luka went to buy Burkle the chips he'd owed him and had forgotten his wallet, Glue Boy covered him. While it's true at the time Luka hadn't realized it had been the local 'Intern Cryptid the point still stood.

Glue Boy was just a kid.

One that Luka could care less about because he had the very really pain in his ass of a Boss who wouldn't shut up about how lazy he was.

It wasn't like he didn't work hard, Tech Harrison was just that much of a petty asshole. Luka had once called in sick for 3 days straight due to a bad cold and the next week Harrison had acted like he'd taken medical leave just to fuck with him. Which he hadn't, Luka had been laid out with a nasty cold and he was pretty sure he'd have hacked up a lung if it wasn't for the ungodly amount of cough medicine he'd downed.

The whole ordeal kind of made him wish he'd never passed the age of 12 and didn't have to drink a full one of those tiny serving cups of cough syrup.

In the end, Harrison thought he was some sort of infant monkey and not a 19 year old member of one of the world's most competent pool of interns. That meant that Luka had to fight tooth and nail for every moment of independent lab time he could get, since Harrison was his Boss and was supposed to schedule his lab hours. But Harrison always docked Luka's hours on the stupidest things.

Was the coffee he fetched too cold? Hours docked. Was he less than 15 minutes early? Guess there's no independent lab time for Luka!

That's why Luka was in a rush and didn't want to listen to Chloe, Louise, and Burkle as they discussed Glue Boy in the break room. Luka was far too focused on getting Harrison's coffee perfect or else he'd get end up not getting any lab hours that month and that would be a rather scorching black mark on his record.

Which would be made even worse by the fact that the Term was almost over and he'd  have to reapply for his spot as an intern soon.

So, Luka ignored his fellow interns and rushed Harrison's coffee too him as quickly and carefully as a desperate intern could.  
What he found upon entering the Applied Mathematics labs would be etched into his memory forever.

Because Harrison was yelling and his face was approaching puce, the victim of the tirade? Glue boy, of course.

Lab tech Harrison didn't seem to care that people were staring as his voice climbed in volume and he practically screeched, "Who do you belong to boy?! Because I sure as hell didn't authorize your access to that cabinet! What the hell to do you think your doing? Trying to steal equipment?! Not on my watch you little Brat! Whose your boss? Who is it?!"

The Tirade was enough to have Luka practically quacking in his loafers, but it felt like ice had been poured down his back when he spared a look at Glue Boy.

Luka had expected the kid would be practically in tears, but that wasn't the case, not. at. all.

The boy in question's stance was wide, his fists were clenched so hard that his knuckles looked white, and the expression on his face was so defiant it took Luka's breath straight out of his chest and a stray thought flitted through his mind.

Harrison was about to get screamed at for all that he was worth by a 12 year old.

It almost made Luka laugh hysterically if Luka hadn't been so afraid of the boy. The Kid though, his jaw was clenched and he didn't seem composed enough to answer when Harrison finally reached out and grabbed the boy's shoulder causing Luka to finally regain bit of his composer to say, "I don't think-"

But he was cut off by a voice everyone in the goddamn world knew.

"Step off and step away from the kid." Tony Stark's voice sent a chill through the room and Harrison pulled his hand away from The Kid like he'd been burned.

The Head of R&D, Iron Man himself stood at the opening of their lab and continued speaking, "Now F.R.I.D.A.Y. told me there was a problem."

Harrison was quick to take the chance, "Mr. Stark-"

"AH-AH!", Stark interrupted, then motioned with his hand towards Glue Boy, "I was talking to the kid."

The Kid in question, to Luka, seemed a lot calmer now that Stark was in the room and he was quick to reply, "I was just getting some supplies Mr. Stark, I was trying tell him i have clearance but he just kind of started yelling."

Stark looked over to Harrison and took off his sunglasses and said, "Well?"

The Tech looked, to Luka, a lot less confident than he did a moment before and replied quietly, "He's not one of my interns, I didn't recognize him so I thought he was out of bounds"

"So you just started yelling" Mr. Stark looked livid and the tone of his voice made Luka shiver.

"You think someone is out of bounds so you don't, I don't know, as calmly what they're doing? Your first instinct is to yell at a kid who _clearly_ has access to this area and a valid badge? What the hell kind of person does that?" Stark practically hissed, "Then, before they even answer, you grab them? That's grounds for assault charges, you know that?"

Harrison looked almost green Stark continued, "This Kid is my personal Intern, He's mine, and you grabbed him like he was some sort of wild animal that was loose in here."

The silence was chilling, it was only a few seconds but Harrison finally got the courage speak, his voice practically a whisper, "Sir, it was a misunderstanding, if i'd known who he was-"

Stark on the other hand was having none of it and replied coldly, " If that's the way you treat my Kid I want to know how you're treating the rest of this staff, pack up, your done here pending an internal investigation regarding your treatment of your staff."

"But Sir!" Harrison boldly protested.

This time it was The Kid who interrupted,"Mr. Stark I'm sure it's not that big a deal maybe you shouldn't..."

In that moment Luka saw the most tender look on Tony Stark's face that it almost felt like he should look away. But instead he watched as Stark walked towards the kid and mussed his brown hair, "If he didn't do anything wrong he'll be right back to work in no time Pete, OK?"

He'd never know what possessed him but it was then that Luka snorted, "If he's fired good riddance."

The look Harrison gave him was murderous but the kid's face crumpled up in distaste and maybe it was the way he looked like he ate something sour, but it made Stark laugh, a deep laugh from the gut.

And while Lab Tech Harrison would probably kill him if he kept his job, Luka was sure of two things it was worth it to hear Tony Stark that happy, and that The Kid was goddamn powerful if he was the one that could do it.


	5. Asahi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the calmest one because Asahi has all the chill the others don't.
> 
> Also I'm sorry I flaked out and the last chapter is taking long.
> 
> This chapter has just been sitting around waiting so go ahead and take it

At the age of 21, Asahi Ueda was in line to be a lab tech in Engineering when he graduated with his degree. It was crazy really when he thought about it too much.

After all, only two years ago he'd been an intern just like the other members of the Stark 5, and while he was still a member of that exclusive group, he wasn't actually an intern. 

In the span of two years Asahi had climbed the ladder of respect in the R&D department and now he claimed the coveted position of 'One'.

So he wasn't an intern, no, he was employed part-time and was actually in charge of a large portion of the general interns. Wrangling them was something he found joy in and they were some of the smartest kids in the country so it was easy to feel proud of them.

He had the distinct privileged of handling their schedules for Stark Industries among many other duties he had, that was one of his favorites. Asahi was able to monitor their progress and it was really a good learning experience for when he would later have to manage employees.

The previous One had been a girl by the name of Lana Bridges, and she was currently one out of four of Pepper Pott's PAs, which wasn't exactly a job to sniff at.

The Next One was probably going to be Louise, Asahi thought she was fit for the job, being a rather put together person and all, but after a small incident with F.R.I.D.A.Y. her promotion was probably sealed in stone. After all, she'd never gossiped about the incident and Mr. Stark valued the ability to keep your head about those sort of things.

Besides, if Louise was going to be the next One, she'd have to get used to dealing with Tony Stark and Peter Parker, Asahi definitely had to.

It was funny, hilarious to him actually, that Parker had developed a reputation akin to Mothman among the SI interns. Especially considering that he tended to be even more destructive when he combined his powers with that of Tony Stark himself.

Asahi was a firm believer that you hadn't seen the fear of god, until you saw Pepper Potts on the war path because the two had broken something they shouldn't have even been near when they, as Parker would say, 'were sciencing'.

That wasn't to say that Asahi knew Mr. Stark and Parker well, no, he'd simply had the pleasure of delivering some of their meals that they took in the Stark Industries Lab and catching glimpses of them. Even so, the first time he met Peter Parker he'd been just as stressed and frazzled as the other Members of the Stark 5.

The whole experience was surreal. 

Asahi had been requested to pick up the Chinese Mr. Stark had ordered, and while that wasn't unusual, the scene he'd stumbled upon when he entered the Head of R&D's lab, was.

So there he was carrying about 3 bags worth of Chinese take out and when F.R.I.D.A.Y. rang him in, Asahi came face to face with Peter Parker who was standing on top of one of the metal tables, taking selfies.

Most people would say Asahi was a put together individual, and he'd agree, it wasn't just anybody who could manage as many interns as he did. So, he did what any sane person in his position would do, he did his job.

"Excuse me, may I see your badge?" Asahi did his best to stay neutral, at the time he hadn't thought it likely a kid that looke around 14 would be allowed in Mr. Stark's lab, but he'd gotten in somehow. So Asahi went through the steps he was taught.

The Kid, for his part, just smiled nervously and climbed off the table before darting towards Asahi, saying, "Yeah, yeah, Sure thing. It must be weird for you that i'm here."  
He then grabbed the badge that had been hanging around his neck on a lanyard and presented it to Asahi.

Asahi placed the take out on a clear table and eyed the ID card critically. The name listed was simply the kid's picture set above the name: Parker. Peter B. and the border of his I.D. was blank.

On the outside, Asahi was calm, on the inside however he almost choked. After all most interns were given badges with a red border. The only people who had no Color Borders were actual Stark Industries employees.

He wanted so badly to side eye the badge but instead, Asahi released it and really had no idea how to proceed. 

Luckily Mr. Stark finally arrived, announcing his entrance as he came through the lab's doors, "Ah! Ueda! You got the goods! I see you've met Peter, he's my personal intern so you'll be seeing a lot more of him in the future."

Stark then strode over to them and ruffled the kid's hair. 

It was then that Asahi decided to escape as quickly as he could, with a quick, "Yes Sir, it was nice to meet you Mr. Parker." 

Feeling like time had jumped, he found himself in the elevator taking him back down to the his floor. In the end the entire experience was 100% less dramatic that the one Louise ended up having.

But Asahi had plenty more after that. Be it finding Parker working while Stark was sitting passed out head rested on his own folded arms, or catching Parker taking photos of Stark as he Vogued down a hall way towards the elevator.

While Asahi understood that Parker was Stark's intern, he also knew the kid couldn't possibly be old enough to be in college. 

He didn't get the opportunity to ask about the whole situation until he found himself at his station with Parker who was grabbing the lunch money and rambling about how Stark was in his Avenger lab today so he had to get the food himself.

Which to Asahi just raised more questions. But, the had time, so he worked up the courage to listen to his own curiosity and said, "So how old are you anyways?"

Parker's eyes widened before he smiled and said, "15, I'll be 16 in a couple months."

Asahi nodded tried to sound as casual as possible when he asked, "And your Stark's personal intern? How'd that happen?"

"Um, I applied and was accepted based on my performance in the Science Olympics, and the September Foundation's Robo Freestyle at last year's SilYo Con.", Parker replied steadily, it was almost measured.

Asahi could almost believe him, except, Tony Stark never had a personal intern, in the past Howard Stark's intern had been 'One', but when his son took over One's job became what it was known as today.

There was also the fact that SI only took in around 4 high school level interns per year. They were all on the 'Paper' floor, where the desk work happened, none of them were STEM interns.

The fact that Parker applied and had gotten in, seemed like a stretch. So Asahi did something that, to this day, he wasn't exactly proud of. He googled a 15 year old kid.

And boy was that an eye opener.

Sure he'd performed well at the Science Olympics, it was Parker's performance at the Robo Freestyle that stood out. The September Foundation's Robo Freestyle was an annual even where a team of 3 maximum can build a robot for a 'Robo Wars' style competition. The catch was that the most the could bring in was the Robot's Base and blue prints. 

Unlike most, who had a parent or a friend, Parker participated alone. 

He'd not only come in without a base like most of the other kids, he'd also had no blue prints. Parker had actually waltzed in to the Annual Robo Freestyle and built a battle bot from the ground up with a pile of scraps in only 2 hours.

Then proceeded to dominate.

It wasn't that Asahi didn't know about the event, it was simply that he stopped caring about it when he passed the age of admission. 

Having participated with his Mother, Asahi knew how hard it was to be a competitive force in the Robo Freestyle. The younger kids tended to get eliminated before the semi-finals and it almost always ended up being a competition between the other kids. He himself had never won, so hearing that someone who must have been 14 at the time, had was startling.

The article on it was just as shocking, the sentence: 'Peter Parker built his own custom PC at the age of 13 with second hand electronics that his neighbors were tossing, as well as items he was able to procure from the local thrift store.' was really the one that stood out to him.

In the end Asahi came away from it all thinking, 'Of course Mr. Stark took on this kid, of course.'

That opinion didn't help Parker though when the kid glued Stark's labs door's closed though, the kid was on his own there.


End file.
